A drunken night
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Arthur got drunk and he woke up at Eames' on the next day, not remembering much… Sorry, I suck at writing summaries and titles. MaleXMale, don't like, don't read, you've been warned. R&R please!


Title: A drunken night  
Author: tenshi6  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: Unbeta-ed  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately  
Warning: maleXmale, possible OOCness, bad English  
Summary: Arthur got drunk and he woke up at Eames' on the next day, not remembering much… Sorry, I suck at writing summaries and titles

A drunken night

It was only five past ten and Arthur was drunk as hell thanked to Ariadne who kept paying his their rounds. Yusuf was hopelessly trying to seduce a pretty blonde girl at the bar counter and Eames was sitting at their table, sipping his drink slowly, being in a foul mood which was rather unusual from him. Usually, he was the heart of a party, the first who got drunk and the last to sober up. Arthur was leaning on his elbow, supporting his head in order not to head-kick the table while laughing with Ariadne at random things. He didn't pay any attention to the gloomy forger who was sitting right beside him, so he didn't realize the way Eames was staring at the pair.

However, Ariadne did. She sent a sweet, sheepish smile towards Eames then dragged Arthur after her, to the dance floor. The point man struggled at first, helplessly claiming that he couldn't dance but the girl cared less so he finally gave in. Not that he had any other choice. Eames emptied his glass with one, long sip.

Arthur practically clung onto Ariadne for support because his legs were pretty unstable. The music was almost deafening and he could barely recognize the colourful flashes of the lights.

"Are you okay?" Ariadne almost shouted through the loud music, slightly worried. He cupped Arthur's face between her palms, forcing him to look into her eyes. The point man responded with an idiotic grin.

"I'm totally fine."

Ariadne only shook her head disapprovingly and when she had to grab Arthur at the fifth time to prevent him from falling off she decided it was time to go back to their table. She managed to make Arthur sit down, god knows how. He leant against the table, eyes closed, forehead touching the table. She let out a sigh of relief then turned to Eames who looked still surprisingly sober.

"Will you take care of him from now, please?"

"Wha-why?" There was a glint of comprehension in Eames' eyes.

"I'm meeting my boyfriend." She said it obviously.

"What?!" Eames almost squealed in surprise then continued confused. "I thought you and Arthur…" He left it off.

Ariadne let out a long, genuine chuckle; eyes slightly brimmed with tears of joy. "Huh? No way." She stated then grinned mysteriously. "Place is all yours." She winked at him then disappeared after waving 'bye'.

Eames stared after her shocked, lingering on what she had said then turned to Arthur, shaking him gently.

"Hey, everything is okay?" He asked worried when there was no reply. Then the point man raised his head slowly, smirking like an idiot and Eames couldn't help a small grin of relief.

"Yeah." He sat up more or less properly and looked around, wondering. "Ariadne?"

"She left not so long ago." Eames said but he couldn't help the slight jealousy growing inside his stomach, again, when Arthur's first thing that came in mind was the girl.

"Damn." He mumbled, leaning on his elbows, rubbing his temple. They both stayed quiet for a while but Eames was too curios, though he knew he would regret it afterwards – or so he supposed.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Arthur blinked, turning to look directly into his eyes, trying his best to focus on Eames' face.

"Do you miss her?" The forger asked bluntly and although Arthur's vision was cloudy due to the amount of alcohol he had drunk so far, his eyes widened in shock then let out a laugh.

'What's wrong with everyone?' Eames wondered in his mind sarcastically, waiting for Arthur's explanation.

"No, I'm just gonna make her pay for it." He pointed at the empty glasses and bottles then added thoughtfully. "Later, when I'll be sober."

They sat at the table for a while, sometimes speaking, sometimes just being silent and when Eames was just about to offer Arthur to take him home, Yusuf appeared with a pretty, Indian girl on his right side and a tray of four bottles of beer in his left hand.

"Hi guys, want a drink?" He grinned, putting the try down and Arthur lit up immediately, another wide grin tugging up the corners of his mouth. "Of course, my friend!"

"I have a bad feeling about it." Eames murmured but no one paid attention.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear his vision then tried to sit up which he immediately regretted.

Firstly, a sharp pain crashed through his skull and he fell back, whining. Secondly, a nauseous feeling washed him over and he felt like throwing up but in the end he managed to calm his burning stomach down. And finally came the worst thing he recognised and caused him to panic. He was in a bed which was definitely not his and was wearing only a pair of boxers, at least, that was his. He glanced around, trying to identify the place where he was. It looked somehow familiar, as he had seen it before but wasn't very sure.

"No way." He breathed startled and when he heard a familiar, mocking voice, his assumption was confirmed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Eames grinned at him in the doorway then held up a bottle of whisky in his left hand. "Want a drink?"

"Fuck." Arthur's face turned to a dark shape of green and ran into the bathroom, ignoring the dizziness, to throw up.

Eames let out a short laugh and Arthur cursed him in his mind for that.

"Are you okay?" Eames knocked and Arthur could imagine his smirk.

"No." The point man coughed then flushed the toilet, looking around. "Do you have a spare toothbrush?" He wasn't very fond of the idea to ask help from Eames but it was emergency.

"First drawer on the left."

After ten minutes, Arthur walked out of the bathroom, still feeling dizzy, his head aching as hell. He shuffled towards the bed, trying to find his clothes and he was more than terrified when he found his shirt being ripped apart, though he was careful not to show his emotions, especially not to Eames. He walked into the kitchen where Eames was, holding the remaining of his black shirt in one hand, his expression confused and almost awkward.

"Do you want some coffee, darling?"

"No, thanks." Arthur said stiffly. "But may I borrow a shirt from you, please?"

"Going already?" Eames asked surprised.

"Of course." The point man nodded firmly though he doubted he could go far in his current, sick state.

"Are you already leaving after what happened?" Eames faked a hurt tone, gesturing dramatically.

"Nothing happened." Arthur stated though he wasn't very sure of what exactly 'what' was.

"How much do you remember?" Eames asked slyly, grinning as he slowly approached the younger who didn't back to the wall but when they stood a few inches apart he wished he did. Eames reached for his chin and tried to pull him closer but Arthur yanked his head away in an instant.

"Stop joking around." He snorted.

"You didn't complain last night." Eames teased and Arthur pushed him further from him, managing a small sneer.

"I wasn't _that_ drunk." He stated confidently. "Nice try, Mr Eames."

"Oh, yes, you were." Eames retorted. "Besides, what happened to 'Daniel'?"

"Look, I'm sure nothing happened, it must have been your sick imagination."

"How can you be so sure when you can't even remember?" Eames eyed him questioningly.

"Just give me a shirt." Arthur hissed, changing the embarrassing topic.

For a few seconds, Arthur thought Eames wouldn't but then the forger turned and walked into his bedroom. Arthur followed him silently. He handed a shirt to Arthur who reached for it but then Eames pulled his hand back; a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Arthur frowned.

"What do I get in exchange?"

"Wha-? I'll give it back to you." The point man sighed, being tired of Eames.

"No, I want something else."

Arthur let out a frustrated growl. "What do you want?" He eyed him suspiciously and Eames' grin grew wider.

"A kiss." He said seriously and Arthur took a minute to think about it.

"Just one kiss?" Eames nodded. "Then I'll have the shirt and can leave?"

"You have my word." Eames ensured him and Arthur stared at him thoughtfully then nodded.

"Fine." He gave in finally with a sigh and took a step closer, leaning forward to press his lips against Eames'. Then suddenly a hand holds his nape firmly, not allowing him to pull back while Eames' tongue forcefully pushed his way past his teeth, lapping his tongue over Arthur's, swallowing the point man's strangled gasps hungrily.

"Mmm!" Arthur struggled but Eames held him just too tightly, pulling him even closer. "Ngh… Enough!" At last, he managed to push Eames back roughly then he grabbed the shirt Eames had previously dropped to the floor and stormed out.

"Take care, darling!" Eames called after him with a grin then the front door was shut closed.

'_The hell was it?'_ Arthur wondered on his way back home, head still dizzy and he felt like throwing up in every second minute. He had to admit he couldn't remember much after the sixth round of whisky with Ariadne but was sure there was more than just six. _'Ariadne.'_ He gritted his teeth. _'I'll have a word with that stupid woman.'_ He swore when he was finally home. He carefully climbed onto his bed, lying down, trying not to think much about Eames and not to guess what they had done. Or hadn't done, probably.

'_If that happened, I'd be limping._' He ensured himself and almost relaxed when he suddenly blushed madly at his second thought. '_Who said I was on the bottom?_' He buried his face into his pillow but couldn't mute the mocking tone in the back of his head. '_Don't be ludicrous, you know you wouldn't top._' He shut his eyes tightly, embarrassed, desperately trying to fall asleep before even wilder thoughts would come in his mind.

He woke up in the early afternoon to his phone. It was Ariadne, he assumed, after blinking a few times. "Hello?" He answered it sleepily.

"Hi, Arthur." She said in a cheerful tone. "How was your night?" She asked, faking innocent curiosity.

"Awful, thanks to you." Arthur fumed.

"How is it my fault?" Ariadne gaped on the other side of the line.

"You were frantically poisoning me with that amount of alcohol." Arthur reminded her.

"Well, I've never forced you to drink." The girl retorted sharply but kept her cheerful tone and Arthur knew they weren't actually arguing.

"True. However, I don't remember much." He admitted honestly, troubled.

"According to Eames, you were drunk as hell after Yusuf bought you a few more bottles. He had to drag you home."

"To his home, to be exact. Why did you call Eames first?" He asked stunned.

"Because I'd told him to take care of you before I left." She explained.

"Well, thanks…" Arthur said slightly sarcastically.

"Eames also told me," Ariadne ignored him. "that you behaved rather, khm, inappropriately towards him." She couldn't hide her giggle.

"You shouldn't believe everything Mr Eames says." Arthur suggested politely, trying his best to hide the hint of sarcasm in his tone, again.

"If you say so." Ariadne left it be. "Now, I have to go, bye." She hung up after Arthur's 'bye'.

"Great." The point man sighed troubled, leaning against the headboard, desperately trying to wipe the image of Eames' sly grin away from his mind.

On the next week, Arthur managed to concentrate on everything but Eames by busying himself with as much work as possible. He could even ignore his phone calls which became quite regular. Then Cobb sent him a text that they have a meeting and he must attend because it's important, so Arthur gathered his courage and mentally prepared himself for meeting with Eames after a week of actual escaping from the forger.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door and forced a weak smile in order not to look too miserable. The smile was immediately wiped off his face when the door opened and Arthur froze in shock.

"Hello." Eames stood in the doorway, smiling not grinning. '_How unusual._' Arthur noticed and commented mentally but stepped in anyway, looking around.

"Hi." He mumbled. "Where's everyone?" He asked curiously, glancing around one more time. Eames sent him a guilty look and bit his lips unsurely.

"Eames?" Arthur eyed him suspiciously.

"I had to find a way to speak with you." He confessed and waited.

Arthur thought about going away for a minute and though he really wanted his muscles wouldn't obey him so he only crossed his arms over his chest, looking expectantly at the forger.

"I'm all ears." He said stiffly.

Eames hesitated for more than a minute before he spoke. "I just wanted to tell you that nothing serious happened on that night. I was just teasing you, I'm sorry." He admitted sheepishly.

"Serious?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow, repeating the forger's previous word.

"Well, you were acting strange, indeed." He started slowly. "I practically carried you home because you could barely stand, let alone walking."

"And how do you explain I was wearing only my boxers?" Arthur really didn't want to ask it but it somehow slipped out from his mouth.

"While I was in the kitchen to fetch you some water you stripped yourself and that's when you must have torn your own shirt." Eames spoke carefully and Arthur had a feeling that he must be hiding some parts of the truth. He knew it, to be exact.

"Is this everything?"

Eames looked away for a few seconds then back into Arthur's chocolate brown eyes. "No." He said quietly. "I lay beside you on the bed when I thought you were asleep but then you tried to kiss me."

"Did you allow it?"

"Uhn, before you judge-"

"Did or did not?" Arthur demanded, his whole body tensing for a bare minute.

"I did." Eames admitted finally. "but I was surprised and then I pushed you away." He added hastily.

"Why?" He lowered his voice, being genuinely surprised and interested.

"I don't know." Eames shifted uncomfortably from his left leg to the right. It was like an interrogation. "I told you that I-"

"-want to do when I'm sober." Arthur finished his sentence, shocking him.

"How do you-?" He gaped, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"I have to admit, I have some fleeting memories about that night. More likely, flashes of images and parts of sentences." He sent him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I had to know." He said while he approached the dumbfounded forger slowly. Eames was at a loss of word.

Arthur reached him, finally, standing calmly in front of him and didn't move when the amazed Eames put a hand on the left side of his neck, stroking his lips with his thumb. Arthur closed his eyes and a moment later he felt Eames' soft lips on his, hot tongue pressing his lips to part. Arthur resisted a bit, just for fun, but then allowed Eames' tongue to enter at last while he wrapped his arms around Eames' neck, pressing his body against the man. Eames let out a satisfied grunt and pushed his tongue deeper into Arthur's mouth, swallowing a pleased moan from the point man. Eames grinned against his mouth, still kissing him tenderly yet passionately. He slowly pushed Arthur back to the wall which was luckily not too far. The younger obediently backed but couldn't help shivering in excitement when Eames palmed the growing bulge through his pants. He broke the kiss with a small gasp and gripped Eames' hair tightly when he moved from his mouth to his neck, biting the skin playfully then sucking a little, leaving a faint mark.

"Eames." Arthur breathed when the forger unzipped his fly and slid his hand into his trousers, only a thin layer of boxers separating him from his half-hard erection. Arthur's heart was racing now even though they didn't really start… well, what they were about to start.

"Call me 'Daniel'." Eames whispered against his ear, hot breath on flesh and Arthur trembled in need. He nodded then allowed Eames to pull his trousers down along with the boxers but when the forger dropped onto his knees he was slightly shocked. He hadn't expected that.

Eames took Arthur's hardening flesh into his mouth without a second of hesitation, causing Arthur to let out a loud, surprised moan, gripping Eames' hair even tighter.

"Daniel." He gasped, spreading his legs a bit. He tried to buckle a little but Eames' held his hips firmly, pinning Arthur's lower part to the wall. "Oh, fuck." Arthur moaned as Eames bobbed his head up and down, his tongue circling along his length. He could also feel Eames' smirk against his manhood and shut his eyes closed, whimpering in need uncontrollably, due to the forger's actions.

A bit more sucking and Arthur felt his legs incredibly weak and he leant against the wall even more to have some support. Eames pulled back soon and stood up to give Arthur a deep kiss who absentmindedly responded to it, kissing back faintly.

"Losing yourself already?" Eames' mocking tone snapped him back to reality and he sent him a glare, grinning provocatively.

"Not even close, _Daniel_." He pronounced the name as seductively as he could and it was effective, Eames felt his jeans incredibly tight.

"Then it's time to progress further." Eames pushed him against the wall not too gently, grabbing his wrists to pin him down, kissing him widely. Arthur took the challenge and they ended up tongue-battling for more than a minute and then Arthur lost.

"Wrap your legs around me." Eames commanded; his voice hoarse from need but Arthur would not be easily forced to submission.

"What if I don't?" He asked naughtily, stunning even himself he could behave like this. It was so unlikely of him but he cared less. So did Eames.

"Then I'll fuck you against the wall, darling." Eames said in a sweet tone but Arthur knew he wasn't joking.

"Maybe some other time." Arthur purred in a lust-filled tone, kicking his shoes and socks off along with his trousers and boxers. It was terrifying how natural he felt being almost completely naked against Eames. He had been secretly longing for this much longer than he cared to remember and he was sure Eames felt the same way. He wrapped his legs around the forger's hips, his hands around his neck after Eames had released his pinned wrists and the forger lifted him up, carrying Arthur towards the bed. When they reached it, Eames pushed him onto it rather roughly but Arthur didn't seem to care. He watched as Eames pulled his T-shirt off in a hurry, revealing his well-toned abdomen and chest and all his tattoos Arthur always admired, then his jeans and boxers, too, climbing on top of Arthur with a predatory look.

Arthur reached for his erection but Eames coughed his hand in midway, pinning him down, again. "Next time, darling." He grinned and was pleasantly surprised to see a pink tint appearing on Arthur's face at the thought.

He leant forward to place a quick kiss on Arthur's intoxicating lips then sat on his pelvis, their bare erections brushing against each other and both of them moaned at the friction. Eames pulled Arthur's tie off in a rush then clasped his hands together above his head and used the piece of cloth to tie his wrists together.

"You don't mind it, do you?" Eames asked teasingly and Arthur stared back at him with a sneer.

"No, but I suppose if I did, you'd still not be bothered much."

"You know me too well, darling." Eames grinned slyly while he quickly unbuttoned Arthur's shirt then flipped the point man on his stomach, leaning over him, his erection being pressed against Arthur's ass in a teasing way and the younger couldn't help a moan of need escaping from his lips.

Eames placed a soft kiss on his neck while he grabbed his hips gently, lifting him a bit. He held Arthur firmly with one hand while used his free hand to slide under the younger, teasing his nipples slightly while he continued placing light kisses on his neck, nape, then tracing down his spine, driving Arthur crazy.

"Suck." Eames pushed three fingers into Arthur mouth and the point man happily wet those with saliva, sucking and licking the digits eagerly. He knew it would turn Eames on even more. Soon, the forger removed the fingers and pushed one into Arthur. His body jerked at the strange, sudden feeling but it didn't hurt at all. Eames added the second then soon the third finger and Arthur winced in discomfort but didn't complain.

"You love it, right?" He breathed against Arthur's ear, moving his fingers in and out of him to prepare him.

"Ahh… yes." Arthur moaned helplessly, too weak to start opposing the forger. He practically jumped and moaned loudly when Eames hit a spot that made him see stars.

"I've never thought you could be such a mess, darling." Eames teased, aiming for that spot again.

"Shut up!" Arthur panted breathlessly, his whole body shivering in lust.

Eames only grinned at the reply then removed his fingers and flipped Arthur back onto his back then quickly reached for the small tube lying on the bedside table. He covered his hand with lube and tossed the tube away, grabbing his member to make it wet and slick, not wanting to hurt Arthur. He pushed the point man legs wide apart, lifting his hips a bit and placed his painfully hard member at the entrance. He waited, being a damn teaser, and Arthur knew exactly what he wanted. If it hadn't been for now, Arthur wouldn't have given in so quickly but he was practically pinched by pleasure now and couldn't take any more waiting.

"Please." He whined in need, looking at Eames with lust-filled eyes. "Daniel, I need you."

It was the second time Arthur pleasantly surprised Eames but he loved it. Hearing Arthur's desire filled voice was something he couldn't ignore and it was driving him crazy. "Tell me if it hurts." He said seriously then pushed into him with one swift movement and Arthur screamed from the top of his lungs, freeing his hands from the tie and throwing his hands around Eames' neck, placing them on his nape to pull him closer. His voice was mixed with pleasure and pain and the forger didn't move, worried.

"You okay?" He panted and Arthur nodded, managing a weak smile and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss.

"I'm fine… Just ahh move before I cum." Arthur ordered and Eames was happy to obey him once. He grabbed his hips tight, he was sure he would leave bruises, and pulled back slowly just to thrust in again, repeating it several times to find Arthur's sweet spot again.

"Ahh… Daniel!" Arthur moaned loudly and grabbed his shoulders tightly, digging his nails into Eames' flesh, almost drawing blood. Eames leant forward to catch his lips for another sloppy kiss while he slammed in and out of the small body, practically pounding Arthur into the mattress. He knew he found that certain spot when Arthur's back arched, moaning in pure bliss, holding him even tighter.

"Arthur." Eames moaned against the younger's mouth seductively and he grabbed his erection with one hand, getting a firm grip on it. It was enough to push him over the edge.

"Ngh… I'm-ahh Daniel!" Arthur reached his climax, his whole body tensed, his mind was filled with whiteness and he threw his head back in ecstasy as he came hard into Eames' hand.

Feeling the muscles tightening around his manhood pushed Eames over the edge, too and he cried out Arthur's name in pleasure, filling him with his hot, sticky seed. He collapsed on top of the point man, both of them sweating and panting heavily.

"This was not so bad." Arthur grinned at him mischievously and was pleased to see the light astonishment on his face.

"What you mean by that?" He asked sharply, eyeing him dangerously.

"I know you can do better than this." Arthur pushed on teasingly though his voice was still shaky from his previous orgasm.

"Is this a challenge?"

"It depends on, are you willing to take it?" Arthur whispered against his mouth.

"Happily." Eames grinned playfully, pressing their lips together to give his lover another sweet, deep kiss.


End file.
